Grown Up
by Pekenota14
Summary: Chandler can't believe how much it happened in that day: Erica got married, Jack's son, Christopher, celebrated his first birthday, and his and Monica's younger daughter, Layla, got accept into college.


**Just a sweet one-shot. Mainly Chandler interacting with his kids.**

* * *

Layla is nineteen-years-old. She's walking around with her one-year-old nephew in the hallway, saying at him. "Who's the birthday boy?"

"Me!" He mumbles happy, clapping his hands.

"Yeah, it's you. You're a grown boy, Chris. And who's getting married today?"

"Aunt Erica and Andy." Jack comes walking to them and Christopher mumbles enthusiastically. "Dadda! Dadda!"

Layla turns around and finds her twenty-four-year-old brother coming to meet her and his son. "Alright, I gave two Lorazepam tablets to mom; I think she's more calmed down. I'm leaving Chris with her and I'm gonna check on Andy."

Layla puts her nephew on her brother's arms, saying. "Alright, and I'm gonna check on Erica. She probably needs someone."

The two siblings walk in different directions. Layla enters one of the rooms and finds her Aunt Rachel putting wedding veil on her sister.

"My goodness Erica, you are beautiful."

Rachel smiles as Erica blushes, still gazing her reflection in the mirror. "She's gorgeous, isn't she?"

Erica never really liked being the center of the attentions, so she tries to deviate the attention to her sister. "So, have you got the answer?"

"Yes, but Erica, I don't mean to ruin your day." Layla speaks. "Today is your big day, sis. I can't believe you're getting married."

"Yeah, I know." The older says. "But please tell me. We're all expectant to know into each college you get placed."

They hear a little knock and then Chandler enters, peeping to make sure he can enter. He stops amazed by the gorgeousness of his daughter.

"Stop staring me like that, dad."

"I can't help it." He confesses walking to her. "You look beautiful." He hugs her tightly almost crying. "I can't believe my little girl is getting married."

"Please dad you're sounding more and more like mom!"

"Where is she by the way?"

Layla takes the speech while taking a seat, exhausted already from standing over the heels. "Jack gave her two Lorazepam tablets and left her taking care of Christopher while he's with Andy."

Rachel sighs and says. "I'll ho check on them!" After saying that, she leaves out the door.

"Now," Erica speaks looking at her father. "unless you want me to give you those pills too, you better get yourself together. I'm getting married, that's all."

"That's all?" Chandler asks stunned. "I feel like taking you home, locking you in your bedroom and never let you out! My little girl is getting married!"

"Didn't we agree that Andy is a nice guy-"

"I don't care!" Chandler turns around, pointing his finger at Layla who can't contain her laugh. "Don't you laugh Layla, or I'll never get you out of the house!"

"Too bad you'll have to now that I was accepted at the New York Law Scho…" Layla hushes realizing what just escaped out of her mouth.

"You got accepted at the…?" Chandler is overwhelmed and hugs Layla. "Oh my God, this is amazing."

"I'm so proud of you, Layla." Erica hugs tightly her sister too.

"Wait, that means you'll be moving to… downtown New York?"

"I don't know, dad. And honestly, I don't want to think about it now. Erica is about to get married and Chris is turning one today. Right now there is more stuff to worry about than me."

"Alright, alright, I give in. But we'll discuss your issue tomorrow!"

"Dad?" Erica grasps her father's arm. "How is Uncle Joey doing?"

"He's on the verge of crying. And he's dying to come and see you."

"Go get him then." Chandler goes out to find his friend. Erica sits next to her sister, telling her. "How are you dealing with it?"

"Hum, I don't know. But I kinda feel bad. I think mom and dad are gonna be a wreck. Jack moved in with Jessica and then they had Chris. Then you moved out and are now getting married and now I'm going to college."

"They'll figure it out on their own. They always did. Besides, I think they'll appreciate being alone, just the two of them. And it's not like we're gonna never visit them again."

"Look at you!" Joey speaks once he opens the door. With teary eyes he hugs Erica. "I don't think I can do it, Erica."

"What? Why not Uncle Joey?"

"It was hard enough marrying your parents and now marrying you in the same place I married them? I can't!"

"Uncle Joey?" Layla starts. "Suck it up and marry them!"

"Alright…" He says giving in. "But I don't promise that I won't be emotional!"

A few moments before the wedding, she receives one last visit from Aunt Rachel, Aunt Phoebe, her mother and her father. Then she's left alone to absorb her last moments as a single woman and prepare herself to turn into Mrs. Turner.

Joey is up at the altar, reading to officiate the wedding. Jack and Layla walk arm in arm and slip up upon reaching the improvised altar, standing as the best man and bridesmaid respectively. On the front rows sit Monica with her grandson sitting on her lap, Jessica and Andy's parents. On the row behind sit Phoebe and Mike, Mike Jr., Ross, Rachel, Emma, Ben and some other Andy' relatives.

Andy walks in with his mother and before taking her seat, she kisses her son on the cheek, wiping away a tear. The band starts playing the wedding march and everyone stands up. Chandler swallows and offers his arm at his daughter.

"Why are you shaking so much? Are you nervous?" He doesn't answer, being more scared than her. "Dad, wait." She stops him before they enter the room to tell him. "No matter how old I am and how old you are, I'm always gonna be your little girl. And no matter how far I'll be I'll always carry you around in my heart."

"I know. It's just hard for me and your mom, well for her right now not so much because she's all high because of the pills, but… first your brother leaves and has a baby, now you get married and Layla is off to college. You know that your mother and I can't have children and after getting three and have to watch you go like this…"

"We'd all grow up and you knew it… You and mom did great in raising us. Now take your time to be with her, just the two of you."

Chandler kisses his daughter on the top of her head and offers his arm at her again. "Let's go; your husband-to-be awaits you."

* * *

Now that the ceremony was over, everyone was chilling out and congratulating the newly-wed couple at the wedding reception. After the dance of the new couple, Chandler took his daughter one her first dance as a married woman.

As they were dancing Erica takes the ring she had put on her thumb and gives it to her father. "Here dad, my something borrowed that you borrowed me."

"Keep it."

The two kept on dancing until Jack requested a dance with his sister. "They told me Mrs. Turner was pretty and nice. I didn't believe. At least on the 'nice' part!" Erica nudges his on his shoulder and smiles. "You let me know if he ever hurts you 'cause I kick his ass any time!"

"Jack, you being three minutes older than me doesn't mean being three years older than me! I can kick his ass if he ever hurts me."

"I know. Just making sure."

Chandler sits at the table right next to Monica. "Honey?"

"Hey." She speaks still a little spaced-out.

Noticing her reaction, Chandler affirms. "I think this is the right time for this conversation. Layla got accept into the New York Law School-"

"Oh my, that's amazing. I have to congratulate her. But I… I can't even cry. I'm so relaxed!"

"It's okay." Chandler smiles, continuing. "I was thinking since she's going to go to college at downtown, maybe we should let her go, you know? I heard that the folks that were living at our old apartment left it a couple of months back. Maybe we should, you know…"

"I think we should. Our babies are all grown up."

"Mrs. Bing," Jack says stretching his hand. "I'd like to have a dance with you. Concede me that wish?"

"What about Jess?"

"Mom, I've dance with Jess, Aunt Rach, Aunt Pheebs, Erica, Emma and Layla. Only you is missing, mom."

"Ah, let's dance!" She laughs and gets up, holding his hand.

"Wait, wait." Chandler stops them and asks his son. "Are you sure you gave her Lorazepam?"

"Yeah."

"Just two tablets?"

"Yeah… I mean, I gave her three. Four, okay! But she's calm and she will remember everything from Erica's marriage to Chris' birthday. She'll be back to herself normal by tomorrow."

"Alright, go on then."

Chandler sits again, looking at the ballroom filled with his friends and family. The people he loves and cares the most in the whole world.

"Dad?" Layla sits on the chair Monica had been sitting. "Have a dance with me?"

"Of course." He keeps her gently close to him, trying not to step on her feet. "Your mother and I just talked and we think you should move to the city, to be closer to the college. And we thought if you wanted to move into apartment 20."

"Dad… That was yours and mom's apartment. Are you sure?"

"Yes, why not? Someone else's has lived there too and besides, it was our apartment. Now it will be yours and I'm sure you'll have an amazing time just like we all had when we were your age."

"Then I accept it. Thanks… Oh, and dad, you won't have to worry about me getting married. At least for the next 5 to 10 years!"

Chandler puts his hand on the tie knot and pulls it, pleading with a husky voice. "Water! Water!"

Layla smirks and lays her head on his shoulder just like she used to do when she was little and slept on his arms. "I knew you were taking this away too lightly to be true!"

After a little while they were singing happy birthday to Chris, having his cake and then the newly-weds cut their cake too. Everyone was happy and in that moment Chandler realized that he and Monica raised their children just right and that they were grown up.

* * *

**Leave a review. It's only one chapter!**


End file.
